


Sweet, Fragging Revenge

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: TF Anon Kinky Meme Fills [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dubious Consent, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown is happy that Knockout is sparked, but, once the sparklings are born... Why do some of them have wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Fragging Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill.

"So... You're excited then?" Knockout asked, a small tint of nervousness in his tone as he shifted, standing in the middle of the medbay. "You don't mind?" He asked his blue partner.

"MIND?!" Breakdown demanded, breaking out of his surprise as a wide grin passed over his lip components, sstriding across the medbay and grabbing Knockout's faceplates in his servos before drawing him in close and kissing him roughly, catching the medic by surprise with the urgent, possessive feeling of the kiss.

The kiss lasted several moments before Breakdown pulled away, grinning. "This is one of the best things that ever could've happened to me!" He cried, crushing the cherry red medic in a hug, careful of his slightly bulging abdomen. "Think of it! Our own sparkling!"

Knockout smiled up at him now, a small sense of relief in his optics now that his long time partner was happy that he was... well, knocked up. "Three... Triplets Breakdown." He answered witha smile, the blue mech rubbing the back of his helm with a smile, shaking it slowly. "Unbelievable." He murmured.

MANY ORNS LATER  
"Slag! Slag it all! I'm going to hit you! BREAKDOWN!" Knockout shouted loudly, gripping the berth tightly in his pain.

"Calm down, KO.... You'll be done soon... Push WITH the contractions and breath between them." Breakdown ordered from his place between his lover's legs, waiting to catch the sparklings. "I can see the little helm of one!" He said with a smile, watching his first sparkling come into the universe, quickly taking it into his arms gently, and Knockout had a short respite. "Strange..." He murmured.

Knockout lifted his helm from the berth, venting hard and looking worried. "What is it?" He asked urgently.

Breakdown cocked his helm. "He has your faceplates, my optics... But he's red and grey." He answered, looking slightly confused. 

Red optics widened and Knockout opened his mouth to pseak, but a low groan came out instead as the second sparkling came into the delivery canal.

Frowning, Breakdown wrapped up the crying sparkling and lay him down in an incubator, confused as the second sparkling, coming much faster, arrived as a femme that was dark blue and gray, red optics blinking and him and wings fluttering.... He jerked in surprise. "A SEEKERLET??" He demanded, KNockout crying out again in response, time passing agonizingly slow as he waited and retrieved a third sparkling, a grey, blue and red femme seekerlet.

Breakdown handed each sparkling to KNockout now, quiet as he watched him intently before deciding to ask. "So...?"

Looking up at the blue mech, Knockout vented softly. "I probably should've said something sooner, but... Starscream and I have had a thing going since Cybertron." He admitted, looking at his partner quietly, a few kliks passing before Breakdown just shrugged. "If that's all then." He answered, standing upright.

"Wait. You're not angry?" Knockout asked, both relieved and surprised, frowning as Breakdown headed for the door of their berthroom. "Where are you going?" He called after him.

Breakdown smiled back at him reassuringly. "Of course I'm not mad." He answered. "I'll be right back, I just have something that I gotta go and do." He answered, vanishing from the room before Knockout could inquire what it was.

****

Starscream left the control room, heading to his berthroom so that he could get some recharge in before the next cycle, walking into his room as usual and turning, letting out a yelp of surprise when the door slammed shut right in front of him. 

Jerking back slightly and spinning towards a movement, Starscream stared up at the mech, whom he recognized as Breakdown, in surprise and a little bit of fear. "Breakdown?! What are you- Release me right now!" He screeched as the bigger mech grabbed him by his wings and forced him up against the wall roughly, the seeker freezing at the tight grip on his wings, optics wide as Breakdown leaned in close to him to whisper into his audio. "You fucked my mech, so now I get to fuck YOU." Breakdown whispered to the seeker, licking the seeker's lips before grabbing him by the arms and tossing him against the berth.

"You brute!" Starscream yelped, spinning around and staring up at Breakdown with wide optics, but feeling a small sense of thrill pass through his spark. "Get out! You just can't come in here and think that you can fuck me!" He yelped when Breakdown ignored his protests and flipped him over to pin his shoulders down, faceplates burying themselves into the side of the seeker's neck cabling where denta began to nip at the sensitive cables, making Starscream whine softly and squirm.

Starscream felt his venting hitch when he felt a large servo cup his aft before giving it a little smack, groaning softly... He'd be lying if he said that this wasn't turning him on... He had a kink for dominant mechs.

"Are you going to open up for me or not?" Breakdown demanded, smirking at how weak Starscream's struggling was, and how powerless it was against his greater strength and size.

Growling, Starscream glared up at him. "Make me!" He snapped, optics wide with excitement as he enjoyed the dominance being asserted over him as Breakdown gave him another stinging slap before rubbing that area roughly. "Huh... You've got some nice aft here, Screamer." Breakdown smirked as he licked and nipped at the seeker's neck, waiting for him to obey and open his panel, his servo searching for the manuel latch just in case he had to make his own entry. "No wonder KO enjoyed fragging with you." He added with a smirk.

Starscream's wings trembled in excitement as he still gave the occasional little struggle... Oh it was so good, the feeling of the heavy servo on the back of his helm, grinding his faceplates into the sheets as he felt Breakdown pawing at his panels... Who knew the mech could be so good as a dominant partner? He gasped when he heard a click and felt his panel slide back, shivering as cold air hit his hot valve that was steadily lubricating.

Breakdown laughed softly as he stared at the fluttering, swollen lips of the valve, enjoying how needy it seemed to be, lubricants dribbling out and filling the air around him with it's scent. "Needy little seeker, aren't you Star?" The blue mech smirked as he pushed two digits up the small aft port, enjoying how soft and wet it felt around his digits as he scissored them, digging a whine of pleasure out of the seeker trapped beneath him.

Legs trembling, Starscream shook as he waited for what was to come, weakly fighting the servo against the back of his helm, keening softly when it tightened and made him aware of just how strong Breakdown was, so he stilled, groaning as the digits scissored him and pulled his walls apart widely, moaning as he felt a large spike nudge past his outer lips and begin to penetrate him alongside the digits, the seeker bucking and moaning in pleasure, enjoying the burning stretch. "Hn! Hm! Ah-hah!"

"Oh... slag..." Breakdown groaned once he was buried within the soft, quivering heat of the seeker and began to move back and forth slowly, ridges on his spike catching sensor nodes and setting them aflame with pleasure. "No wonder KO kept coming back for more..." He gasped.

Starscream arched as he felt the mech slide into him in one thrust, letting out a soft keen as he pressed back into the bigger mech's slow, lazy movements. "Br-Breakdown! Ah! PLEASE!" He begged, the big brute snorting down at him. "I don't think you deserve me going any faster... Unless maybe you open up and let your spike out." He added with a smirk.

Moaning with his claws digging into the berth, Starscream tried to pull upwards, but Breakdown easily pinned him again, so he just keened softly, spark racing with the pleasure of having a dominant partner, who was also so slagging big... And he opened his panel obediently, his rock hard erection throbbing between his spread legs, and he felt a servo close over it, squeezing up and down as the seeker bucked and cried out with pleasure, amusing the bigger mech.

Breakdown laughed loudly, pulling out so that just the tip of his spike was still within the seeker before jerking his hips forwards and slamming back into him roughly, the sound of protoform slapping against Starscream's aft turned him on even more and he felt his spike twitch within the confines of the seeker's valve. 

Feeling an increase in speed, Starscream keened and squirmed a little as that spike rammed in and out of the tight heat between his legs, the feeling of warm, lazy dribbles of lubricants trickling down his inner thighs making him moan with neediness. He screamed loudly into the sheets when he felt the blunt head of the ex-wrecker's spike ram against his pleasure core, writhing as the blue brute smirked and aimed for that specific area, striking it each time he thrust inwards.

"Please! Ah-mmm! Deeper!" Starscream gasped out, sobbing in bliss when Breakdown pulled out, arching upwards and keening when he was tossed atop the berth, the blue mech getting up behind him and grabbing the seeker's pedes, pinning them on either side of his gray helm before he thrust back into the warm, tight port.

The seeker cried out at the new angle, the spike rubbing up against sensor nodes that made the seeker writhe desperately as he listened to the obscene, wet sounds that filled the air, the seeker overloading hard with a cry, his valve cycling down to squeeze Breakdown until he howled and overloaded deep into him.

Venting hard, Starscream began to relax as he felt the warm, thick seed of the blue brute above him pump into his chambers, expecting for Breakdown to pull out now, but the blue mech shifted closer, keeping the seeker's pedes pinned, his aft atop blue thighs and tilted upwards, confusing the SIC.

Red optics widened when Starscream noticed the focused expression on Breakdown's faceplates, shifting a little more to move the spike further into him as he rolled his hips slowly and lazily.... He was attempting to establish a breeding tie!!

Starscream whined and tried to pull loose of Breakdown's grip, but the blue brute kept his pedes pinned, and he realized that the position had been just so that he could keep the seeker mostly still without much of a fight, and Starscream gave a soft yelp when he felt the prick inside of him as his gestation chambers were peirced and he was bound to Breakdown. He groaned softly, knowing that there was nothing he could do now, so he just stayed still until they would be able to separate again, offlining his optics.

 

**

"Didn't you hear?" The drone asked, looking back and forth between the two medics, looking slightly baffled. "Megatron's getting his engines all aggravated because Starscream's sparked up!" He stated, shrugging. "He's going to have to come and see you for a check up anyways." He added before he left, being called away to do some odd task, Knockout turning his helm and looking at Breakdown, who smirked widely at him. "Looks like he's OURS now." He said smugly, Knockout rolling his optics.


End file.
